My Nightmare
by Starfaya967
Summary: When Robin gets hit full blast by a new criminal Nightmare, and gets trapped in a dreamworld in his mind it's up to Starfire,Raven,and one of Robin's old friends to save him. And stop his Nightmare once and for all. Based on Batman Movies Batman Forever a


My Nightmare

The Teen Titans are 5 brave heroes from around the galaxy they fight for truth, justice,

and the last slice of pizza!

Prologue

It was a normal night in Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, Raven was reading, Starfire was making glorg, and Robin was training himself. Then the alarm went off. Robin ran in and asked, "What's the problem?" Cyborg replied, "Well looks like someone broke into the New York Sci-Lab downtown." "Titans, let's go!" Robin said. They got there just in time to stop the thief before he got away. It was a new criminal named Nightmare. "Look I don't know who you are or what you want but you're not getting away!" Robin said. Nightmare replied, "The name is Nightmare and I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Suddenly his suit of black and white glowed. Nightmare aimed his power at Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire. But Robin had to protect his friends, and without thinking he jumped in front of the blast. Then he dropped to the floor….he was unconscious ….not breathing. The Titans rushed him in to the Titans medical room. His pulse went wild! His blood pressure was high! Nightmare…Raven thought. It was Nightmare's fault. Robin was having a horrible dream and Nightmare did this to him. Raven knew they had to stop him. And Nightmare would pay!

Chapter 1 Old Friends

NOOOO! Robin shouted. He had been in a dream- world of some kind for days. The Titans couldn't snap him out of it. They had to do something or he would be like this forever. Everyone was worried about him. Cyborg checked Robin's readings, it was worse than yesterday. A day later the doorbell rang, Beastboy answered it. "How can I help you?' he asked. In the doorway a teenage girl stood there looking around. She asked for Robin and said it was urgent. "I'm sorry but he got injured in battle a few days ago-" The girl replied " I know what happened to him that's why I need to see him!" He let her in and led her to the medical room. He was stable at least for the moment. She looked at him and finally spoke up. "Listen I need to take him with me for a day and tomorrow I'll return him." "Beastboy who is she?" Raven asked. But she answered her own question. "Wait you! You were that girl that was spying on us last night!" She replied "So?" I came here to….help him." Raven replied "Oh really, how did you know he got hurt?" "Because I'm his best friend!" She yelled in anger. Cyborg and Starfire ran into the room. "For your information I know him better than you!" she shouted. "Are you saying I don't know my own friend!" Raven said in anger. "Yes." She said coolly. "Oh that's it you are dead meat!" Raven yelled. "Oh and by the way my name is Batgirl witch!" she said. "Oh no, this can't be good dudes." Beastboy said. "Well you know what they say, old friends can bring bad memories." Cyborg answered. But this was just the beginning of a big adventure.

Chapter 2 The Little Trip Down Memory Lane

The two girls bickered but Starfire had enough. "STOP!" " I cannot take this anymore!" Starfire shouted. "She's right I'm sorry." Batgirl said. "Me too, I guess." All three titans said together "Raven!" "Alright I'm sorry too." She said. "Um I have a plan to help Robin." Said Batgirl "We're listening." said Cyborg "Ok, he is having a mental breakdown in his mind. So the only way to stop it is to get rid of the nightmare." Batgirl said. "So what you are saying is go into his mind?" Starfire asked. "Exactly but the only thing is I don't know how." Batgirl pointed out. Everyone stared at Raven. "What? Oh no not again! You can't make me!" Raven said. "You owe us Raven! And we need to save Robin." Cyborg said. "Ok I'll do it." Raven said regretting every word. "Oh and I'm coming with you because you need a guide." Batgirl said. "Oh no not you! If you come you'll mess up everything!" Raven argued. "Well I've been into his mind before." Batgirl replied. "Really? Well so have I!" Raven said. "I shall assist you friend." Starfire said.

"Good idea Star." Beastboy said. "Lets just go already." Raven said. All three girls went inside the medical room. "Ok here goes nothing. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" Then a portal sucked them in and they screamed because they were falling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the last thing Cyborg and Beastboy heard. "Do you think they can do it?" asked Beastboy. "Of course they can!" said Cyborg. But what he was really thinking was that they couldn't. The girls landed…on each other. "Where are we?" asked Raven. "We are in Memory Lane my friends." Batgirl said. "The place where embarrassing moments run wild, and nightmares begin. So whatever you do don't touch anything!" "Ok." said the two titans. But… what they didn't know was someone was watching them from above. But the real question is who?

Dear reader I am basing this novel on the movies "Batman Forever," "Batman and Robin," and a few made up parts by me thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 3 RUN!

Batgirl had a bad feeling. She felt someone watching the girls but who? The all of a sudden …BAM! Out of nowhere a creature of some sort popped out of Robin's dream. It smiled an evil grin.

"Uh-oh." Batgirl said. "That means trouble." What is that? asked Starfire It's a morphin! Run hurry! shouted Batgirl "Why what does it do?" asked Raven. "It can morph into anything including things that can kill you!" Batgirl shouted, "RUN! Hurry!" Suddenly more and more morphins popped out. A big battle was about to begin, but in the shadow a black figure stood out and used cool gadgets and blew up some morphins. It was Red Robin the cool part of Robin. He fought all of the morphins and helped the girls escape.

"Where are we?" asked Raven "We are in the mali hideout." said Red Robin "But were going to have to leave soon." "Why?" asked Batgirl "Because he will find us and destroy us." "Who?" asked Raven "My nightmare he is my one my fear."

"He will find us." he answered "Us? Why would he want us?" asked Raven "No not you, me and my different sides." Robin replied "But who is this person Robin?" asked Starfire "He took something that I can never replace." "What?" asked Raven "It's confidential." "Look we have to leave now. If we don't I'll be taken like the others." "I'll help you but for now you must leave." Then out of nowhere… BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "He's here! GO NOW!" The girls ran but in the distance they saw Red Robin was covering his ears and shouting "LIES! LIES!"

They didn't see the nightmare but they heard it say "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT!" And it laughed an evil laugh. Now where could they go?

Chapter 4 Memories That Can Haunt You

The girls were lost even Batgirl didn't know where to go. Batgirl had bad images in her head stuff about people dieing. And no wonder the girls were in the death room! Then Batgirl knew where to go. "Ok we need explanations." Said Raven "I know that you know who Robin's nightmare is so spill the beans!" "Never I won't tell!" "Well I heard you say something!" Starfire intervined "Friends stop fighting we must save Robin!"

Meanwhile back in Titans Tower…Beastboy was worried, as was Cyborg. The girls had been gone for three hours and there seemed to be no hope. Back to Robin's mind…

Batgirl finally opened up. Well things about how she and Robin fought back in crime fighting days. But she didn't say anything about Robin's nightmare. She told them about Gotham City and all the crazy villains especially one memory that haunted her. She told the girls about the time when Poison Ivy kissed Robin and he and her got into a huge fight. Oh yeah those were the times. Raven decided to keep her mouth shut. Unlike Raven, Starfire told Batgirl about the time Raven and her switched bodies and about the time she got Silky. Eventually Raven laughed with the other two girls enjoying every second-well almost every second.

The reason why- Raven just had a vision a really bad one now it was really time for some answers. Now it was time….for the truth.

Chapter 5 The Truth

Raven had to find out who Robin's nightmare was. She knew Batgirl wouldn't tell her…she was such a good friend to do that. But in order to stop "it" she needed to know who "it" was. It wasn't Slade and it was not a villain that the Titans had fought. So she pulled Batgirl away from Starfire and said, "We need to talk." "Listen I had a vision it was horrorible. I saw….its about Robin….his heart rate…..it was low….he…died."

"What! NO! NO! NO! That can't be right!" Batgirl screamed "Raven this is a lie!" Starfire screamed "Wait we can stop that from happening. All you need to do is tell me who his nightmare is!" Raven said "But…I promised Robin I wouldn't." Batgirl said "Look either you break that promise and save his life or keep it a secret and let him die! Make your choice." Raven snapped Batgirl paced back and forth until she spoke up. "There was another promise we made. If one of us was in danger and we had to tell a secret do it." "Alright I'll tell you… his nightmare's name is Two Face." "Who?" Starfire asked "The truth is that Robin is an orphan."

"His family was murdered in front of him when he was eight by Two Face. His mentor is my mentor too he saw his family when they were murdered and took Robin in as his own son. I met Robin when he was nine and we became best friends. So now you know….we can save him now right?" Batgirl asked The two Titans were stunned they couldn't believe what they just heard. "We also need to know what Two Face's weakness is." Raven finally said "Well he has a coin that helps him decide what to do, destroy or don't destroy. You take that coin you take his mind." But their time is running out can they save Robin and defeat the nightmare?

Chapter 6 Hope

"Cyborg, I checked Robin's heart rate and it's real slow!" Beastboy said "What no way!" said Cyborg "Oh man BB you're right!" "C'mon girls Robin needs you." Cyborg whispered "Cyborg it's happening again!" "Oh man if this keeps happening he'll be…gone." Back to Robin's mind…"Ok girls its time to go to the Brain Wave Station. That's the place were Robin has stored information. If Two Face has him there he can make him think that he is too weak and that'll make him give up!" Batgirl said "Alright I'm ready where is it? The station anyway." asked Raven "It's north all the way north." Said Batgirl "Let us all fly there please." Starfire begged "No problem I have mechanical Bat-Wings you can levitate and you can fly." So the girls traveled toward the station with hope in their hearts. "Don't worry Robin help is on the way." Batgirl thought

" Looks like your friends are coming to save you but that won't help will it Robin? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Two Face laughed evilly " Tthey wwill sstop you." Robin managed to say

"Now, now, we don't need them to hear you now do we?" All of a sudden he pulled pulled out a shocking device. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin yelled in pain "There is no hope Robin. HA! HA! HA!"

Chapter 7 Save Me

Robin was losing it he couldn't be strong he was too weak. "C'mon we gotta hurry!" shouted Batgirl The girls quickened their pace. Then they made it! "We did it we got here!" the girls shouted then out of nowhere "So you made it here big deal." said Two Face "Two Face!" shouted Batgirl "Where's Robin?' asked Batgirl "Why he's in there. But you can't get to him because you have to go through me!" shouted Two Face He grew real huge and tall just enormous! "Uh oh." said Raven But they had a plan. Starfire was to go get Robin and save him. Batgirl and Raven were going to fight Two Face. Stafire quickly ran to the chamber that held Robin. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Shouted Raven "Ke ya!" said Batgirl punching and kicking Two Face "Ha! That didn't even hurt you're going to have to do better than that!" said Two Face Inside the chamber Starfire found Robin. "Robin I have found you!" she said happily He managed to smile "Star…too…weak….leave me. I am not going to make it." "No Robin you shall live I will not let you die!" Starfire cried Meanwhile Raven and Batgirl were trying to stop Two Face but it seemed so impossible! "The coin get the coin!" shouted Batgirl "I'm trying!" Raven cried "AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!" Raven shouted

"HA! HA! HA! You can't stop me I'm invincible!" Two Face said Meanwhile…. "Star I am so tired…must sleep." "Robin you must stay awake!" "If only… I was…strong enough…to..fight." "I'm the…only one…who can….stop…Two Face." "Oh Robin I will help you come stand up." Starfire said "No….Star …I …can't." Then the Boy Wonder closed his eyes but is it the end? "ROBIN NO!" Starfire screamed "HA! He gave up he's dead! WAHAHAHAHA!" Two Face said

Chapter 8 Last Chance

"I can't believe Cy, he's really gone." "BB we lost Robin, it'll never be the same."

"I wonder what happened to Raven, Star, and Batgirl." "Ya know BB me too."

So while the two boys see their leader dead the girls are trapped in Robin's mind. But little did they know that a miracle was about to happen. "Oh Robin I have failed you!" Starfire cried But at that very moment she kissed him to say goodbye. Then all of a sudden… "Star is that you?" "Robin! You're alive!" Starfire said cheerfully "Yeah Star you saved me!" Robin said "Oh Robin you worried me so!" "I don't know why but I'm stronger and ready to fight." "Are you positive?" He grinned, "I've never been so sure Star. Let's go!" While down below Two Face was laughing evilly thinking Robin was gone. But he had no idea what was about to happen. "Hey ugly! Ready to get your but kicked?" Robin shouted "What! You're dead!" said Two Face "Oh no you are sadly mistaken." "Release me!" Then parts of Robin were freed by the clutches of Two Face.

You see he had used their power to make him huge and strong. Now that Robin was free Two Face was shrunken into normal size. "ROBIN!" Batgirl and Raven shouted Robin smiled at them with Starfire behind him. "Hi yah!" shouted Robin kicking Two Face in the face. Then he punched Two Face flipping and kicking too. "Ya! Ya! Ki ya!" he shouted "No you can't defeat me! I'm invincible!" Two Face insisted Then Robin levitated in the air absorbing power from his other parts of him. (Like Raven did in Nevermore.) That created Black Robin the most powerful Robin of all. He grinned and got out a sword. He then flew down and said…. "I abandon you from my mind permanently!" He then stabbed Two Face in his heart and he was gone! "You did it!" all three girls cheered "Hey Rob how'd you survive anyway?" Batgirl asked "Rob? You've got to be kidding me." Raven said "Well B, Starfire saved me but I still don't know how." "Wait B? You both gave each other nicknames? You guys are weird." Raven said "Well you guys better get going now." Robin said "All right. Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" said Raven Then the girls returned home at last.

Chapter 9 Home at Last

"Well I'll be dammed! Robin you're ok!" said Cyborg "Dude we thought you were dead!" said BeastBoy "So tell us everything!" Cyborg pleaded "Well…. it's a long story!" Replied the four friends They told the boys about everything that happened to them in their adventure. When they were done Robin hugged Batgirl and spun her around the room. "B, New York has tons of cool places I want you see!" Robin said So he showed her everything he could! At the end of the day they were so tired from laughing at old memories they had to put ice cubes on each other! That was a great day for the two friends a great day indeed. They also told the Titans why he called Batgirl his little sister and why she called him her big brother. The Titans finally joined in laughing with the two friends. "Maybe Batgirl isn't so bad." Raven thought Do you think they'll ever be friends? Nope I didn't think so.

Epilogue

Later that night the Titans went out to seek for Nightmare the person who had started this mess. "See anything?" Robin asked All the Titans responded with a no. But no worries they found him trying to steal some jewels and caught him right in the act! "You're under arrest for theft." Robin said Nightmare was put in for life in prison. Later at Titans Tower they got a message. "Hello Robin. It's good to see you." A voice said "Batman!" Batgirl said "Batman?" Robin whispered "I know we haven't spoken for a while but can you do me a favor?" Batman asked "Um sure Batman what do you need?" Robin asked "Can you keep Batgirl there for a couple of months I'm going to fix her up a room in the Bat Cave." Batman said "Whatever you need. I'll be glad to keep her here." Robin said "Thank You. I really appreciate that. By the way you've grown up. I guess you are doing great on your own." Batman said, "Well I have to go Spellbinder broke out of Arkum." Batman said "Ok I guess we'll talk another time." Robin said "Alright farewell. And Batgirl don't torment him while you're there." Batman said "Yes sir." Batgirl said mockingly And so begins the adventures when Batgirl joins the Titans. Just think a Bat and a Bird friends…interesting. The End

Author's note:

As you probably figured out I am a huge fan of the show Teen Titans.

I will be doing more novels with these Teen Heroes. Below are the names of the novels I will be doing. If you have any suggestions for my stories please contact me through e-mail at: Thanks!

I Warned You! A Raven Novel

Dude, I'm Not A Vegetable! A Beastboy Novel

Half Life A Cyborg Novel

Cookie Dough A Starfire Novel

Dark Shadow A Batgirl Novel

Heart Of Stone A Terra Novel


End file.
